creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripping Down Memory Lane
' '''is episode 69 of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on October 6, 2001. Synopsis Edward gets amnesia after a drastic head injury (which is humorously up for the audience's interpretation), so it's up to Eric to show him their valuable family photo album to retrieve his memory. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Skipper, Oscar, himself and Phone Operator *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Joey and Constantinos *Edward Felker as Stanley and Jacob the Dog *John DiMaggio as Tony *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and Dr. Feelwell *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Grizzly Bear *Tress MacNeille as Susan Trivia *Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was produced in 2000 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *The backstories of the Pearson brothers and The Lucky 6 is revealed in this episode. *Bubble Poppin' Boys by Nicolas Carr and Barry Anthony serves as the title card track for this episode. *The title is an obvious play on words with "a trip down memory lane", as Edward's amnesia was caused by him tripping (although by what is unknown). Errors *When Joey cries, his outline is nearly incomplete. *There are no frames between Carver saying "If I had known Edward would go so soon" and "I would've made it so ''I ''killed him!", thus causing a "jump" in the animation. *Eric's lip sync is off when he says "And that's how it all started." Transcript (We see the exterior of Andrew's apartment) '''The Narrator: '''Andrew Rannells presents... (The camera zooms into the apartment, and we see a cheap JPEG animation of Andrew) '''Andrew: '''Ahoy! (a picture frame of Jacob barks) It's an Edward and Eric special! (Andrew turns the TV on, and a cruddy 3D model of Edward spins in it) (During the theme song, the kids and captain say "WhoEd WhatWard?" instead of "Edward Pearson") (Right after the title card and opening credits, we see Eric sitting on an armchair near a fireplace, where relaxing smooth jazz plays) '''Eric: '''Ah. Hello. Almost spooked me there. (sips a can of soda) You know, this isn't even my apartment, but you're not here for that. I'm here to tell you the story I thought my brother (gulps) died. I remember it like it was yesterday. And maybe that's because it actually WAS yesterday. (ponders) Or a year ago? Or- (Camera transitions to Eric, the rest of The Lucky 6 Edward and all their other friends crying hard over Edward, who is knocked out. Even Carver is crying, but not for the obvious reason) '''Eric: '(crying uncontrollably) Oh, Edward! (cries over his body) Just take me instead! (cries harder) (Stanley can be seen pounding his fists on the floor, with his face flat on the ground) 'Joey: '''Why?! Why?! WHY HIM?! (collapses in his pool of tears, which turns into a flood, and Constantinos drowns) '''Tony: '(hugging Skipper) He's in a better place, buddy. 'Carver: '''If I had known Edward would go so soon, I would've made it so ''I ''killed him! '''Dallas: '(hyperventilating; walks up towards Carver and opens his arms) Come here, buddy! (Carver hugs him, but then Dallas knocks him out with a single punch) (Suddenly, Edward weakly wakes up) 'Dallas: '''Guys, look! '''Edward: '''Huh? Where am I? (looks around) Who are you guys? (Freeze frame) (The present Eric walks up to the screen) '''Eric: '''And that's how it all started. (laughs) Hey! I just realized I'm telling a story, within a story! '''Joey: '(in the actual episode) UNFREEZE TIME, YOU COTTON BALL HAIRED NO-BRAINED BUFFOON! (Eric runs out, and the episode unfreezes) (Everybody cries harder) 'Eric: '''Edward, I'm Eric! Your brother. (whispers) And also an undercover agent pretending to be dumb, but don't tell anyone that. '''Edward: '''Edward? Who's Edward? And who's Eric? '''Joey: '''That'd make a great cartoon title one day. '''Constantinos: '(panicking) THERE HAS GOT TO BE A DOCTOR HERE! 'Dr. Feelwell: '(offscreen) I've been waiting for that cliche, all my life! (Feelwell walks out from the immense crowd) 'Dr. Feelwell: '''I'm afraid Mr. Pearson has amnesia, which could last for days or weeks - maybe forever. '''Constantinos: '(to Joey) Can you start the flood again? 'Dr. Feelwell: '''You might have to refresh him with the most precious memories he has ever had. '''Carver: '(with a VCR) Oh! I'm glad you asked! Here's Edward most humiliating moments, beginning from birth. (Dallas snaps his fingers repeatedly to summon Gary Sauls' pencil. Cut to the live action world) 'Gary Sauls: '(sleeping on the job) No, Dallas. Go easy on me today. (Dallas' head emerges out of the storyboard panel and he growls like a tiger. Sauls becomes terrified) 'Gary Sauls: '(under his breath) Fine, fine. (His pencil's eraser appears, and Sauls erases Carver) 'Eric: '''Hmm...what do I remember now? Do I remember what remembering is? (suddenly, he gets an idea, and he reaches for the family album) '''Joey: '''A MacGuffin? '''Stanley: '''Cheap episode. '''Eric: '''Edward, I am not a man of memorization because remembering hurts my head, but this will surely refresh our shared amnesia. (opens it) Our lives as we know it all started in Omaha, Nebraska. (Camera zooms into the first picture, and we see a young Edward and Eric, both of whom are 4 years old around this time) '''Eric: '(narrating) We lived in the suburbs. Ya know - suburbs. Utopias for barbecues, white picket fences, washed up retirees, fathers who mow their lawns at 7AM and all that stuff. 'Joey: '(offscreen) We've all watched corny sitcoms, dummy. (We hear him getting punched by Dallas) (The brothers are playing Tag. Eric tries to find a good hiding spot by trying to jump through the fence, but his head gets stuck. He struggles to escape, which he eventually does, but his head has been violently ripped off, with only his brain and nerves being the remaining part of it) 'Edward: '(pokes him) Tag, you're- AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!! (Eric gives him a thumbs-up to signal he's ok, and he regenerates a new head within a heartbeat) 'Edward: '''Oh, Eric! Don't make my blood run cold next time. '''Eric: '''Sorry. '''Edward: '''Oh yeah, you're it! '''Eric: '''Who's it? '''Edward: '''You are! '''Eric: '''My name's It? '''Edward: '''No, I- (Suddenly, we hear something crash in the background. The brothers zoom up to their house's window to investigate) '''Paul: '''I told you to look after them! '''Susan: '''I was watching TV for, like, a second. '''Paul: '''IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME THING WITH YOU! (Paul summons a thought bubble by snapping his fingers. When a thought bubble appears, a duck is heard quacking) '''Paul: '''Here is two years ago, at this same exact spot, in the same exact time, having the same exact conversation. (The second appears. In this thought bubble, we see Susan giving the brothers "bath toys", AKA toasters) '''Paul: '''That's you giving them their first bath. (The third and final one appears. In it, we see Susan at a movie theater, with none of the brothers around) '''Paul: '''And that's when you were supposed to look after them at the playground. '''Susan: '''Come on, honey. They were just simple mistakes. '''Paul: '''My "simple mistake" was marrying you. Susan, I've saved up my entire paychecks for this day. You and I? Divorced. '''Susan: '''Can I borrow forty do- (Paul and the brothers have somehow already left, and the entire house is dead empty) (We see the remaining of the family - Paul and the brothers - in the car. The brothers and all their bags are in the back seat) '''Paul: '''Well, boys, I think you'll really love Lakeside City! '''Eric: '''You said we were going to Diz-knee World. '''Paul: '''Oh, that's just your former mother's nonsense. '''Edward: '"Former"?! 'Paul: '''Edward, your mother was no good. And we already settled a divorce in court. We're moving away from her to a city where I got a gig to build my own dreams! '''Eric: '''Is it, defeating crime each night under a new persona? '''Paul: '(laughs) No, silly. I've been wanting to build my own restaurant ever since I first laid my hands on a spatula - when I was born. And now, at our new home, you'll see that become a reality! 'Eric: '''So...no Diz-knee World? '''Edward: '''No more old home? '''Paul: '''It's for the best, boys. I'm sorry, but- (The brothers cry hard, to the point where they make a literal Trail of Tears all the way from Nebraska to New York) (Later, it's morning. They are now in Upstate New York, barely entering the state. Paul is still driving, and Edward is sleeping in his booster seat, but Eric is nowhere to be seen) '''Paul: '''Well, how are you guys doing back- (suddenly, his eyes bulge out as he looks at the front mirror, and sees Eric is nowhere. He stops the car) EDWARD! WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?! '''Edward: '''He was sleeping under the seats! '''Paul: '''WELL, CHECK AGAIN! '''Edward: '(he does so, and then he gulps, shivering afterwards) Nope. 'Paul: '''Grab the hunting net; he must've escaped again! (Camera immediately cuts to them exiting the car and investigating around it. Paul breaks open the car hood and goes inside the engines) (Edward looks underneath the car) '''Paul: '(cries and dials a number on his flip phone) Missing child! HELP! '''Phone Operator: '''Please wait until I transfer your call. (unfitting waiting music plays) (Paul cries harder) (Edward struggles to pop the trunk open. He eventually does so, but he only finds the rest of their baggage in there. Then, he looks at the top of the car and finds...) '''Edward: '''ERIC! (hugs him) Oh, buddy, we thought you were a goner! (Paul is still crying, but this time, it's in tears of joy. He closes his phone and puts it in his pocket) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages